


Pinetree Coffee

by Jojo_Ana



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SONAMOO (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, University noise, Wholesome, and kinda nahyun/euijin, bitch idk what im doing, coffee shop AU, im ilike baby, only slight wenrene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojo_Ana/pseuds/Jojo_Ana
Summary: Who knew you could find love in a coffee shop?





	Pinetree Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> First fic noise, please enjoy!

The smell of coffee and sweets brewed through the air of the cafe. Soft music was being played while the night outside peacefully carried on. The calm atmosphere tells her that she should be fine. So what is this feeling that screams YO! STRESSS!! NO BUENO!!! Spending some time thinking about it, it’s probably because someone left a group of stressed uni kids in the kitchen during finals week. Yeah, that’s it. The impending doom. What could _possibly_ go wrong though?

Snapping out of her fazed state, Eunae continued to wipe down the cups left on the counter and proceeded to help her friend clean up the tables.

“I want to sleeep.” Emphasis on the Es. “I have a whole one parenthesis one final tomorrow that I’m sooo gonna fail!” Euijin exclaims as she continues to furiously wipe down the remaining tables.

“If you studied earlier maybe you would have a chance in passing.” Ah, what a friend.

“HOW ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO STUDY CALCULUS! IT’S LITERALLY JUST NUMBERS AND SHIT!”

“Mhm,” ignoring the loud comment, Eunae mutters a soft murmur and continues, “You know, you could just tell Nahyun’s parents that you need to cram last minute, they’ll understand. Besides their daughter does the same.”

“And deal with Nahyun’s ‘I have decided to bother you until you’re done diddly done because I fucking feel like it heh’ mood again. Yeah, no thanks. The last time that happened she attempted to make chocolate treats and she burned them. Perfectly good chocolate! Burnt!”

Finishing the last of the tables, Eunae shuddered “She made me eat those you know.”

“I don’t know, where else are you supposed to put them?”

“Are you calling me a trash can?”

Going towards the windows to get them cleaned, she noticed a group of five girls around her age standing at the outside of the shop, seemingly interested. Raising an eyebrow, the worker made her way towards the door, a small, slightly fake smile sprouts on her face. Upon closer inspection, Eunae’s eyes widen a little, because instead of seeing girls, she encountered a group of damn deities. (Exaggerated but not really tbh)

The group consists of a queen rabbit who looks like she’s been through too much, a hamster that’s with said queen (they look like a cute couple), a tall ass model, a mischievous yet sweet looking kid, and a whole bear.

If Eunae thought her friends were a pretty good looking group, she now thinks they’re just a bunch of peasants after looking at the goddesses that decided to grace the newly opened coffee shop with their presence.

“Hello, this is Pinetree Coffee and Baker-ee, would you like to see what our shop has to offer?” Eunae tried to be as enthusiastic on the scripted line as a university kid is able to with 2 hours of sleep during death week.

The group looked towards their queen. She smiled and nodded, almost like a parent giving approval. Eunae goes ahead and opens the door to welcome the group in. “Please take a look at the menu and when you're ready, just go ahead to the counter and order what you want.”

The Group of Goddesses discusses what to get while Eunae makes her way behind the counter preparing herself for the onslaught of orders alongside Euijin.

“Is it just me or are they really hot?”

Eunae raises a single eyebrow. “I agree, but don’t you have a girlfriend?”

“She would say the exact same thing. You would know, she’s literally your best friend.”

“True.”

The couple comes up first, the hamster like one being the first to speak. “Hi, can we get an Evergreen Latte and a chocolate croissant. Mmmm, anything else babe?” The rabbit promptly whispers something in the hamster’s ear, which elicited a blush to grow on her face. “Nevermind that, well um- yeah, that be all.” Eunae pushed down the blush from continuing on her face in an attempt to keep a semi-professional image. Euijin noticed her friend looking like a middle-schooler learning about sex for the first time and snorted, amused by her oh so innocent pal.

“Are you going to be paying as a whole or separately?”

Hamster looks back towards her friend group; the child one sporting a smirk, the model a devious smile, and the bear being smiley and cute and adorable. Wait cute? _Adorable?! W A I T?!?!_

“Unnie-” Euijin bumps Eunae softly to snap her out of her train of thoughts.

“Promise she’s normally not like this, she just has a small habit of spacing out at weird times.” Her Intense eye smile stare was super effective.

Realizing what she was thinking about, that blush she fought earlier slowly started to show but for a different reason now. With a shy embarrassed smile Eunae asks, “Sorry, but can you repeat what you said?”

Rabbit and Hamster thankfully seemed like nice characters. “Aha no worries, but yes we’ll be paying as a group.”

“Very well, what name should we say to indicate that your order is ready?”

“Wannie.” The Hamster looks at the rabbit in surprise, clearly not expecting that name coming out apparently.

“Unniiieee~” Everyone in the shop gets instantly swooned by the aegyo…

 

Not true. Like not even remotely close. Majority cringe, Eunae was sympathetic, and Thee Girlfriend thought Hamster is a ball of fluff that needs to be protected fiercely.

“It’s cute Wannie.”

“That’s, not. Cute…unnie…” little one spoke.

Embarrassed Hamster (Wannie?) continues, “WENDY! um...yeAH..JUst Wen, Wendy.” A stranger just made Eunae do a small stomach flip cause it cute.

“Alright Wendy-ssi, I’ll be sure to call you when your order is done.” How Eunae doesn’t make fun of Ham-Wan, no one knows.

Model girl makes her way up, clearly knowing what the hell she’s doing after a hair flip and a devious smirk.

“Just a chocolate donut and a shot of espresso please.”

Feeling a tad bit nervous because of the apparent big dick energy radiating off the girl, Eunae asked, “Can I get a name for that order?”

The smirk grows. Shit.

“Can I give you my number instead?”

Double shit.

Euijin hearing that and being the bestest friend someone can ask for just doubles over in laughter.

_Why must you betray me like this?_

**_——_ I WANNA BE LUV LUV LUV MY HEART FOR YOU BURNING, BURN BURN BURN——**

_I have a savior, but at what cost._

Nahyun came out from the kitchen with a tray of newly baked tarts, screaming out lyrics without a care in the world, ruining the tranquil atmosphere. Euijin triple folds in laughter.

**——NOW YOU KNOW I WANNA  U——**

_Why are we such a mess?_

“Oh, HELLO, welcome to Pinetree Coffee and Baker-eeeeee! We hella appreciate your use of expenses here!!” Nahyun exclaimed cheerfully, clearly on high on caffeine.

“I sincerely apologize for our friend, finals have taken a toll of the most of us.”  Eunae attempts to calm the situation.

 

Emphasis on _Attempts…_

 

“BaBeE ARe YoU embarrassed!!” Nahyun proceeds to kiss her palm, then lightly cheek slapped Eunae and then practically bitch slapping Euijin after moving to her side. “BA-TCH!” The couple is endearing.

 

_If we haven’t lost these customers, I’m going to be seriously confounded and confused._

Eunae settled her side gaze to the other group, finding herself surprised as the group of goddesses looking at them in amusement. The model is still at the counter.

Shit, right.

“Nahyun-ah, I thought we agreed to keep this in the bedroom?”

_NOW THAT’S JUST EMBARRASSINGLY INAPPROPRIATE AND UNNECESSARY._

Trying to keep her cool, Eunae went ahead and challenged herself finish her job well. Goddess seemed to have sensed this as well, smirked once again and said: “Hollar Joy when the order is ready.”

Thankfully the mischievous younger one, or the rightfully named Yerim, seems to have come to an agreement to just get a simple batch of peach cookies and hot chocolate.

Then last but not least, the bear. The hot, yet cute, bearry.

“Um, being honest, I don’t know what to get… Do you have any caffeinated recommendations?” That bear smile, shit.

“Oh um. Sorry I really don’t dig caffeine that much.” Eunae looked so sad that she missed her chance to impress.

“Oh” _F UCK RING THE LOWKEY DISSAPOINTED CUTIE ALERT_ ,, _JFJSJJS NO!!_

“B-b-but we have coconut hot chocolate drink that we a-a-are kinda known for. W-w-we also offer some decadent c-c-cookies…” Eunae kept on talking, unknowingly going on a mini-tangent while the bear smiled fondly at her.

“Then I’ll take the coconut hot chocolate then with a blueberry tart. It’ll be under Seulgi” The bear said with a beary cute smile.

_Shit_ _._

“O-of course right away…” And with that, Eunae looked at her friends, started to prepare the group’s orders.

With relative ease, Eunae, Euijin, and Nahyun finished most of the orders. All that was left was to do was to finish Seulgi’s hot chocolate. Blame on the lack of sleep or the lack of human contact, but Eunae got a jolt of confidence and took out a pen from a nearby counter.

“Orders are ready!” Nahyun’s voice echoed through the shop. “Hot and needy!” A punch in the shoulder. Thanks plus yous were heard as the goddesses got their drinks and treats. And with that, the group took their leave and started to walk. A sigh and a small, “Bye” was heard from the tall barista.

Noticing her friend’s dampened mood, Euijin slung her arm across Eunae’s neck. With a wide smile, “Whaz up gurl?”

“Nothing.” Shit, A bit too quickly.

“Nope, wrong answer~” opposite of Euijin was Nahyun, a happy girl with a touch of concern on her face raised a hand to lightly the area she jokingly hit before.

“Um. I kinda put my number on Seulgissiscupbecauseithoughtshelookedreallycutea _nditmayhavebeenjustsleepdeprivedmebutiwentfor_  it because, yeah” if Euijin and Nahyun didn't know Eunae as closely and as long as they did, they would’ve caught the beginning and the end with nothing from between.

“Wow, we stan a confident gay.”

“Ughhh” Her head hit the counter before a ring from a phone signifies a notification.

Pulling out her phone, Eunae expected a text from the group chat or an email from a professor. What she didn’t expect was a text from an unknown number saying something to both brings up her sullen mood and puts a smile on her face.

[FROM ****]Hi, um. I think you're beary cute too ÓwÒ

owo indeed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that's it, I can't write at all lol. This is my brain baby so I hope it wasn't too bad. Thanks to the three people who would read this mess!


End file.
